Si tu me miras
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Draco esta indeciso entre mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente... o solo dejarla ir.


"Si tu me miras"

La chica lucía ansiosa. Buscaba entre la multitud, pero no encontraba lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos. Necesitaba verlo.... para darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, de que todo estaba pasando.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Vas a venir o que?

Ahí estaba su tonto hermano, gritándole de nuevo. Algún día le daría una lección... pero no ahora. Lentamente subió al tren, suspirando. Ya no lo vería, sino hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

Su hermano abrió un compartimiento... ¡Y ahí estaba él! Sus ojos grises se posaron en los castaños de ella... Y eso valió mas de mil palabras.

- Quítate, Malfoy - exige Ron, apretando los puños.

- No tengo porque hacerlo, y menos cuando lo dice un pobretón como tu.

- Este año no venimos de humos para tus tonterías - agrega Hermione, deteniendo a Ron del brazo.

- Nadie te mete en esto, sangre sucia.

- ¡Te voy a...!

- Ron, mejor busquemos a Harry... no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos - Hermione mira despectivamente a Draco.

- Irónico viniendo de ti, sangre sucia.

- ¡Vamos, ignóralo! - suplicaba Hermione, empujándolo para salir del compartimiento.

La pelirroja paso lentamente al lado del rubio, y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Ella esbozo media sonrisa, y salió con los demás.

**Que fácil es decir _te quiero_**

**cuando estamos solos**

**que difícil es hacerlo**

**cuando escuchan todos**

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado solo. De seguro sus gorilones guardaespaldas habían ido por comida.... no sabían otra cosa. 

Las cosas se habían puesto difíciles para él. Ya era demasiado malo haberse enamorado de una Weasley... para encima querer que todos se enteren de eso. Pero... a los demás no debería importarles eso.... entonces ¿Por qué no decirlo?

No... decirlo sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte. Los demás se darían cuenta de que _tiene sentimientos_... algo que trato de negar por mucho tiempo. El era Draco Malfoy, frío, arrogante, calculador. Y decir que estaba enamorado era decir que es humano... ¡Y no! Sería despedirse de su imagen cruel, para dar paso a unos 'Ahhhh' de las chicas y burlas descaradas de los hombres... Tal como lo hacían con Weasley.

En el fondo, envidiaba un poco a Ron. El si podía decir que amaba a la sangre sucia... y no le importaba que se burlaran de él.... La diferencia es que a Ron no lo odiaban tanto como a él, y sus enemigos solo estaban buscando algo para perjudicarlo... ¿Qué mejor que exponer su corazón para ser un blanco fácil?

Sacudió su cabeza, confundido. No, él no quería decirle a nadie... era ella. Ella quería gritarlo.. cursilerías femeninas. Pero él no estaba listo para eso, y se lo había explicado millones de veces.

_****_

_- Draco, ¿Por qué no les decimos a todos de lo nuestro?_

_- Ya te dije, es mejor así..._

_- Solo es mejor para ti... a veces siento que no me quieres... nunca me lo dices._

_- Yo no tengo esa clase de sentimientos...._

_- ¿Y por qué estas conmigo, entonces?_

_- Eso deberías preguntártelo tu..._

_Ginny observa detenidamente al rubio, abrazándolo._

_- Con eso me basta - sonríe la pelirroja._

_****_

**Si tu me miras**

**si tu me miras**

**Te enseñare a decir _te quiero _sin hablar**

**mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar**

Sonrió. Con el tiempo, habían aprendido a desarrollar una comunicación sin hablar. Bastaba una mirada... una sonrisa... un leve roce entre sus manos... y se habían dicho todo.

Lo que comenzó como un capricho por su parte, se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas fuerte... ¿Amor?... no lo sabía. No sabía que era amar. Ella le había dicho que el amor es el sentimiento mas fuerte de todos... pero.. ¿Ese sentimiento te hace actuar como un idiota?

Esa es una respuesta obvia. Bastaba ver al idiota de Ron Weasley, y todos los escándalos que hizo por sus celos. Le dio gusto ver que no era el único que reaccionaba así. Que el no pudiera demostrarlos, no quería decir que no se enfureciera al ver a los estúpidos Gryffindor que se acercaban a SU chica... que imbeciles... como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica hermosa. Daba la misma, él no podía enfurecerse...o al menos demostrarlo. Era difícil. ¿Como se contenía de irle a partir la cara a todos esos idiotas?... pero si ella entendía cuanto la quería... lo demás sobraba.

**La locura de quererte como un fugitivo**

**me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido**

**si tu me miras**

**si tu me miras**

**cuando mas crezca la injusticia, ya veras**

**que son mas grandes nuestras ganas de luchar.**

Todo había pasado muy rápido. La había invitado al baile el año pasado, y ella prefirió ir con otro. Eso lo enfureció. ¡¡¡Era un Malfoy!!! y NADIE le decía que _no _a un Malfoy. Y menos una Weasley. De pronto la pelirroja se convirtió en un premio que debía ganar.

Si... así comenzó todo. Por su terquedad. Y ahora estaba atrapado en una gama de sentimientos que no eran del todo desagradables. Solo que aun no estaba listo para enfrentar al mundo. Para poner su corazón al descubierto... y verse vulnerable.

Aunque... ella lo valía. Le había dado mucha felicidad... a él... que solo sonreía cuando quería ser sarcástico o irónico... y ella le arrancaba sonrisas sinceras... que jamás pensó mostrar. 

No la vio subir a los carruajes que llevaban al castillo. Solo pudo contemplarla en el gran comedor, en el banquete que se les da a los de primero como bienvenida. Sonreía a sus compañeros de Gryffindor con su rostro angelical.

A veces se preguntaba si ella entendía cuanto la amaba. No podía expresarlo con palabras... nadie le había enseñado a hacerlo. Prefería ser frío y distante, es la única forma de cariño que él sabía a la perfección. Pero ella parecía notarlo y aceptarlo muy bien... como si supiera que debajo de todo eso, estaba un gran amor hacía ella.

Pero... No podía dejar de retumbarle en su mente esa conversación. Estaba retrasado para astronomía, y justo escucho voces en el pasillo... y una muy familiar para él. Debió seguir su primer impulso, e irse... pero no... quiso saber de que hablaban.. y aun se arrepentía de eso.

_****_

_- No sé ni como soy su novia... y aun me hace estas escenitas..._

_- Deberías agradecer que te hizo caso._

_- Ja, ja, muy graciosa, Ginny._

_- Ya, Hermione... mi hermano siempre ha sido celoso... no lo vas a poder cambiar._

_- No me daré por vencida con eso ^^_

_Hermione se detiene de golpe, haciendo que Ginny también lo haga._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Ginny.... ¿No tienes novio?_

_La pelirroja mueve sus manos nerviosamente._

_- N-no..._

_- ¿Y por qué? Pretendientes no te faltan... _

_- Quizás aun no llega el ideal... _

_- Naah... no me mientas, te conozco bien... sé que estas enamorada, solo que aun no descifro de quien._

_Ginny sonríe tímidamente._

_- Digamos que es un imposible._

_- ¿Ya tiene novia?_

_Ginny suspira._

_- ¿Sabes, Hermione? Siempre soñé con un chico que me presumiera... que le dijera a todos que me ama..._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Creo que eso no es para mi._

_- Si realmente te ama, no tendrá inconveniente en hacerlo._

_- Ese es el problema... no sé si me ama... me siento como en una burbuja... donde todo lo que este dentro de ella esta a salvo... pero que en cualquier momento se romperá... y que lo único que la mantiene es mi esperanza de que me ame como yo a él._

_- Cielos, Ginny... ¿Por qué no le dices esto a él?_

_- ¿Estas loca? De seguro se burlaría de mi._

_- Debe ser un idiota..._

_- Gracias ¬¬_

_- Mira, Ginny.. no conozco a este chico, porque no me has dicho quien es, y probablemente no me lo dirás.. pero si tu lo amas, y crees que te merece, lucha por eso... y si él no muestra interés, mándalo al diablo..._

_- Como si fuera tan fácil..._

_- Ginny... tu mereces a alguien que diga que te ama, sin importarle los demás... No lo olvides... ¡Uy! Es tarde, debo ir a herbología._

_- Si, gracias, Hermione._

_Hermione sonríe, alejándose de Ginny, la cual se recarga en la pared._

_- Si tan solo supiera que me amas.... quizás Hermione tiene razón... merezco a alguien que lo grite a los 4 vientos... que no se avergüence de mi._

_Ginny limpia un par de lágrimas furtivas, y se aleja del pasillo, sin notar que Draco ha escuchado todo._

_****_

_'Que no se avergüence de mi'_.... ¿¿Como podía pensar eso?? ¡¡Al contrario!! Ella era la que debería avergonzarse... Todo Hogwarts lo odiaba, incluso en su propia casa. Jamás comprendería como ella lo escogió sobre todos los demás _amables _y _sinceros _pretendientes que tenía.... que no temían decir que amaban a la pelirroja.

**Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo**

**que he construido para nosotros**

**para el amante perseguido **

**que tiene que esconder su voz.**

**Cuando decidas aprenderlo**

**no habrá silencio **

**no te hará falta**

**usar la voz para romperlo.**

Ya no sabia que hacer. No podía decirles a todos... no podía. Pero tampoco quería que ella pensara que no la amaba. El amor era una porquería... te llena de incertidumbre... no podía ser todo bueno.

- ¡No puedo caminar tan rápido, Ron!

El rubio choca con alguien. Ambos van distraídos, así que no puede enojarse con esa persona... ¿Y por qué no? Necesitaba desquitarse con alguien.

- ¿Por qué no te fijas? - dice secamente el rubio.

- ¡Pues tu tampoco te fijaste!

El rubio se queda de piedra. Era Ginny. Ambos se levantan, sin saber que hacer. 

- ¿Por qué te detuviste, Ginny? - Ron se acerca a ellos, y no puede evitar fruncir el entrecejo - ¿Otra vez tu, Malfoy? Vamos, Ginny...

- Si....

- Espera - Draco da un gran respiro.

**Yo me seguiré negando**

**pase lo que pase**

**a exponer mi corazón**

**en este escaparate.**

- ¿Qué quieres?

Draco se sentía ridículo. ¿Qué iba a hacer, pedirle permiso a Ron para salir con Ginny? Era tan bobo.... Y además, de ninguna manera iba a pedirle a RON WEASLEY permiso para algo. Estaría enamorado, pero aun tiene orgullo.

Pero.... sus opciones se reducían... tenía que hacerlo, no quería perderla... era lo único bueno en su vida... y no podía dejarlo ir.

- Y-yo... quiero..

Ginny veía desconcertada la escena. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada en Draco... tristeza. Lo que hacía el amor... ella lo veía, y sabía que pasaba con él. Ella no quería causarle eso a Draco... ¿Por qué la necesidad de que todos lo sepan? Si ella lo sabe.... era suficiente.

- Mira, Malfoy - Ron comenzaba a perder la paciencia - mejor quítate.

Draco suspiro. Ahora o nunca.

- ¡Yo a...!

- Ya escuchaste a mi hermano - lo interrumpe Ginny - nos estorbas.

Draco y Ron voltean sorprendidos, especialmente Draco.

- Y tu, Ron, en lugar de pelear como niño chiquito con este idiota, mejor deberías ir con Harry.

- ¡OYE! - se molesta Ron.

- Ya me escuchaste.

Ron comienza a caminar frente a Draco, murmurando molesto. Ginny lo sigue, y roza la mano de Draco, en agradecimiento, guiñándole un ojo al rubio, el cual aun sigue trabado de la sorpresa.

**Si tu me miras**

**si tu me miras**

**nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad**

**en la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar.**

Si... ella lo sabía. Y lo detuvo de hacer lo mas humillante en su vida... era la mejor. La mujer que amaba. Aunque lo llamo _idiota_... solo de ella aceptaba esa clase de _halagos._

No estaba listo para abrir su corazón a todos... pero por ahora, ella sabría con solo mirarlo que lo tenía a sus pies.. que tenía su amor incondicional.

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Jueves, 24 de Abril del 2003**

**Que es lo que guarda tu callado rostro**

**que es lo que ocultas bajo tu faz**

**yo te diré, ¿Es amor lo que presiento?**

**Siempre lo esconderás bajo un disfraz.**

**_Canción: Si tu me miras_**

**_Interprete: Alejandro Sanz._**


End file.
